


Seems So Fitting

by becca_the_quiet_one



Series: Glimmadora Week 2020 [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/F, Fluff, I fully recognize that I had to screw around with timelines a bit for this, Weddings, and yet I do not care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_the_quiet_one/pseuds/becca_the_quiet_one
Summary: She resists the urge to run her fingers through her hair, terrified of ruining the delicate curls the royal stylists had spent an inordinate amount of time on. She inspects the full, snow white skirt, twirling around in the mirror to check for any stains or imperfections. There aren’t any. Her crown and jewelry are all securely in place, no matter how many times she tugs on them.So why can’t she stop worrying?Glimmer is anxious on her wedding day, Netossa and Spinnerella come to help.Glimmadora Week Prompt Day 4: Weddings
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Series: Glimmadora Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882267
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Seems So Fitting

Glimmer fidgets with the bodice of her dress, tugging it up and back down again. She pulls experimentally at one of the straps, making absolutely sure that it won’t budge. It hasn’t during any of the fifteen times she’s tried it, and it doesn’t this time either.

She paces back and forth, wringing her hands. She eyes her bouquet of violets and white roses lying in a vase on her desk, considering practicing her bouquet toss for the fifteenth time. But Perfumas stern reminder that she'll break the stems if she messes with it too much rings in her head. She sighs. 

So far, the day had been going perfect. Unnervingly so, actually. There’d been no problems with the catering, or the flowers, or even the guest list. Frostas ice sculptures showed no signs of melting anytime soon, Perfumas flowers were bigger and brighter than ever, and Mermista had sworn on her unborn child's life that she’d keep Sea Hawk away from any kind of fire.

She resists the urge to run her fingers through her hair, terrified of ruining the delicate curls the royal stylists had spent an inordinate amount of time on. She inspects the full, snow white skirt, twirling around in the mirror to check for any stains or imperfections. There aren’t any. Her crown and jewelry are all securely in place, no matter how many times she tugs on them.

So why can’t she stop worrying?

A knock at the door interrupts her thoughts. 

“Bow, I told you I need a few minutes.” She sighs, dragging an exasperated hand down her face. “Can you go check on Adora, please?”

“... um, we can come back later?”

_ Oh.  _

Glimmer strides across the room, throwing the door open. “Sorry, I thought- sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Spinnerella ambles easily into the room, Netossa at her heels. “We just wanted to drop off our gift before- oh,  _ Glimmer.” _

Glimmer flushes at the eyes on her, and wonders how she’s ever going to make it down the aisle with a few hundred more on her. She crosses her arms over the beaded front of her dress, picking at the seam and squirming under the attention.

“You look great, kiddo.” Netossa smiles at her.

“Thanks.” She shifts back and forth.

“Sweetheart?” Spinnerella furrows her eyebrows. “Are you alright?”

“Yes!” Glimmer crosses her arms. “Maybe?”

She clenches and unclenches her fists. “I… don’t know.”

Spinnerella places their box on the table, before pulling up a chair and gesturing for Glimmer to sit. She pulls another out for herself.

“Tell me what’s going on.” Spinnerellas blue eyes bore into her own, but they are kind.

“I just… I want it to be perfect for her.” Glimmer confesses. “And I can’t stop… I’m just so worried that something’s going to go wrong.

Netossa and Spinnerella share a look, one that makes Glimmer distantly think  _ huh, so this is what its like for other people when they’re around me and Adora. _

“Glimmer,” Spinnerella says gently, taking both of her hands into hers. “Sweetheart, listen to me. Do you remember our wedding?”

Glimmer flushes. “Not that much, to be honest. Sorry.”

“No no, I don’t blame you.” Spinnerella smiles at her, reassuringly. “You were what, nine years old at the time?”

“Eight.” Glimmer chuckles despite herself. 

“Oh, you were so  _ cute  _ at that age.” Netossa sniggers. “You had those big cute eyes that made everyone want to spoil you rotten.”

“Dear,” Spinnerella chides softly. “Focus please."

She takes a deep breath before continuing. “Look, I’m not going to lie to you. It was right after the end of the first Alliance, and things were looking… grim, to say the least. The Horde was getting closer and closer and we weren’t sure…”

She pauses, looking away. Netossa lays a hand on her shoulder, and from this angle Glimmer can see the vivid purple of her choker so clearly. It makes a lump rise in her throat.

Spinnerella smiles sadly at her wife before continuing. “Anyway, tell me what you  _ do  _ remember about that day. Anything at all.”

Glimmer knits her eyebrows, confused. “I guess… I remember the cake was chocolate-cherry flavored.”

“I didn’t understand why everyone around me was crying so hard.” Glimmer looks up at them and smiles. “I remember your first dance. You looked so happy.”

Netossa snorts. “Oh great, you barely remember anything, but you remember me stepping on her foot and almost tripping.”

“Anything else?” Spinnerella searches her face. “Anything at all?”

Glimmer wracks her brain, before a very specific memory springs to mind. “I tried to put on your shoes and tripped.

Netossa laughs, gleefully. “There is it.”

“I don’t understand, what does this have to do with… with today?” She tilts her head, quizzically.

“Glimmer…” Spinnerella sighs, wiping away tears Glimmer hadn’t noticed before. “I’m gonna tell you a story, okay? And I need you to listen, but you can tell me to stop at any time."

“Sweetheart, you were in my dressing room because your mom came to talk to me.”

Glimmer freezes, and begs the stars above that she doesn’t start crying.

“Angella… was a dear friend of mine.” Spinnerella smiles sadly. “Both of ours. And she knew better than anyone how difficult it was to love someone and be terrified of losing them every single day.”

It doesn’t matter that her dads been back in her life for more than six years at this point. It doesn’t matter that he’d already cried through three handkerchiefs when she’d seen him earlier. It doesn’t even matter that he’s the one officiating, for stars sake. When she thinks about the years they’d both lost with each other, a little piece of her heart breaks every time.

“I was panicking.” Spinnerella confesses. “I mean, we were  _ young.” _

“We knew we were gonna be together forever.” Netossa says softly, laying her hand on her wife's shoulder. “We just didn’t know how long forever was gonna be.”

“It was… a lot.” Spinnerella sighs. “It’s not like we didn’t love each other, but to say we didn’t have a wedding to help boost morality would be a lie. And I was feeling the pressure."

“On top of normal wedding day jitters.” Netossa cuts in. “But I wasn’t allowed to see her, so I didn’t find out about this until later.”

“Really?” A look of surprise crosses Glimmer's face. “I don’t remember that at all. I just remember how… calm and collected you were. Happy, too.”

“I  _ was _ happy.” Spinnerella says, a tiny smile coming over her face. “But I was also scared out of my mind.”

“Is that why…?” Glimmer looks down, and tries to will the lump going in her throat to  _ go away. _

“Yeah, she… stars, I still remember what she said to me.” Spinnerella smiles into her hand. She clears her throat before continuing. “She told me that all I needed to do was say the word, and she’d call the whole thing off. No explanations, no apologies, no nothing. She’d… she’d take care of it.”

“She would’ve done it, too.” Netossa swipes at her face, desperately trying to wipe away the tears growing there. “She was a damn good friend.”

“I didn’t take her up on it, obviously. But the fact that she was even willing…” Spinnerella cuts herself off, and Glimmer watches tears prink at her eyelids.

“Glimmer, I  _ know  _ she would’ve offered the exact same to you if she was here today.” Spinnerellas eyes fill with tears. “And the fact that she isn’t, is… it’s a  _ tragedy _ . But it’s my honor to tell you that I will do that exact thing if you need it.”

“If that’s what you need, we’ll make it happen.” Spinnerella fumbles for Netossas hand. “Both of us. Just say the word.”

Glimmer lets her tears spill down her cheeks, uncaring. Planning this day has been months upon months of unending stress and anxiety, punctuated by the occasional moment when the gaping hole of  _ she’s not here  _ opens in her chest and leaves her gasping for breath.

But Adora is her rock. She’d taken all of it, endlessly, in stride. No matter how many times Glimmer had lost her temper, or felt the stress of the day weight on her mood, Adora supported her through it all. And wasn’t that the perfect allegory for their relationship? No matter how many times Glimmer’s messed up, Adora finds a way to make it better. Tempers are soothed with just a few soft touches and words. Anxiety is quelled with constant attention. And on the nights when all she can think about is absence, Adora holds her tight and gives her something to ground herself to.

Her love is unbreakable, and it makes Glimmer want to run right out of this room to find her.

Glimmer throws her arms around Spinnerella and Netossa instead.

“Thank you.” She tries to push back the tears in her eyes and gasp for breath. It doesn’t work. “ _ Thank you.” _

Netossa turns to her, and Glimmer sees the faintest tremble in her chin. “She… she’d be  _ so  _ proud of you, Glimmer.”

“I’m so nervous.” Glimmer confesses, burying her face in Spinnerellas shoulder. “But the thought of not marrying her today makes me physically  _ hurt.” _

Netossa pats her back. “Adora said the same thing, you know.”

Glimmer looks at her quizzically. 

“We offered her an out too.” Netossa gags. “And it was too damn sweet. Ugh, that girl said we’d have to raise a whole  _ army _ to keep her away from the altar.”   


Warmth blooms in Glimmers chest.  _ Of course she did.  _

“I know it’s way too early,” She sniffs, “But can I see her?”

Spinnerella and Netossa share another  _ look  _ before Netossa groans.

“Fine! But we’re still keeping  _ one  _ tradition alive!”

* * *

Being blindfolded while walking down the halls of the place she’s known her entire life is an interesting experience, to say the least.

Spinnerella keeps her hands on her shoulders while Netossa navigates around the endless stream of servers and other attendants, occasionally shoving all three of them into corners so no one can ask why one of the brides-to-be looks like she’s being kidnapped.

A squeaky grinding noise alerts Glimmer to the fact that Netossas just opened the door to the chapels antechamber, a place she’d been expressly forbidden to stay away from until it was time to enter.

“Bows gonna kill me if he finds me in here.” She warns as Spinnerella releases her shoulder and footsteps indicate she walked back to the door. “Or worse, he’s gonna do those sad puppy dog eyes.”

“We’ll take care of him.” She can’t see Netossa roll her eyes, but she hears it. “Just sit tight, okay?”

It feels like she waits forever, tapping the sole of her foot against the cold tile. And each second feels like agony, because all she wants to do right now is breath the same air as Adora.

Then the door creaks open, and her heart stops. Two sets of soft footsteps walk towards her. The first is guided to face her, and the second comes to stand by her.

She feels the press of lips on her hairline. “Good luck, Glimmer. We’re proud of you.”

The door creaks shut.

Glimmer stops breathing, because Adora is there, right there, and she’s hers and  _ they’re about to get married. _

“Hey.” Glimmer’s voice shakes as a hand brushes hers. “Is that you?”

“It’s me.” A voice she knows better than her own answers. “I’m here.”

A hand reaches up to pat at her cheeks, before finding its way to the corner of her blindfold. “Can I?”

Glimmer fumbles a little awkwardly until she slips her fingers underneath the loose fabric covering Adoras eyes. “Yeah.”

Glimmer keeps her eyes closed for a split second after the fabric falls from her eyes, but the sharp intake of breath from Adora causes them to fly open.

The front of her white suit jacket falls open over her high-waisted pants, exposing the low collar of her shirt. Her hair is twisted into some knot Glimmer can’t quite describe, but it shows off the tiny sword pendant of her necklace. Pinned on her lapel is the violets to match Glimmers bouquet.

Despite the fact that Adora looks like she’s about to start drooling, somehow she still looks bewitching, charming....

_ Like a queen,  _ Glimmer thinks. 

“Glimmer… you look…” Adora looks like she’s struggling to tear her eyes away. “Wow…”

“Yeah.” Glimmer nods and giggles. “Same here.”

And then Adora starts crying.

“Sorry, sorry.” She chokes out, laughing at herself as Glimmer throws her arms around her waist in a hug. “I made a bet with Mermista that I wouldn’t start crying til the vows but… Glimmer, I love you  _ so much. _ ”

“I love you too.” Glimmer squeezes, holds Adoras waist a little tighter as Adora puts her arms around her shoulders. “Did you really tell Spinnerella and Netossa that you’d fight an entire army just to marry me?”

Adoras face turns red. She sniffs. “I was really emotional! That seems to be happening a lot today!”

“Oh I know.” Glimmer smiles. “Remind me to tell you what they told me earlier. I don’t think I can say it now without crying again.”

“It’s still not too late to elope.” Adora suggests.

Glimmer laughs. “It was too late the second you decided to ask me to marry you in front of  _ all  _ of our friends.”

“Besides,” She adds. “I’m pretty sure Bow deadbolted the exits shut.”

Adora laughs, high and lilting into her shoulder. It doesn’t make all of the anxiety in her gut go away, but it’s enough for her to pull back and cup Adoras face in her hands and stroke her thumbs gently over her cheekbones. 

“I’d break em down if you wanted me to.” Adora looks up at her, an unspoken question in her eyes. “Do you?”

Adoras blue eyes are clear. There’s still a few traces of the panic Netossa mentioned, but it’s mellowed. And all she can see right now is adoration, an overwhelming feeling that makes the wing stubs at her back flutter along with her heart.

“No.”

And then she kisses her fiance for what will, hopefully, be the last time.

Adora brings her hands up to Glimmers shoulders, then slides them down to her waist as she hums contentedly. 

“You’re not supposed to do that yet.” Adoras teasing is breathless and soft.

“I don’t care.” Glimmers eyes traces the soft curves of Adoras eyelashes. “Do you?”

“Nope.” 

And then Adora leans back in.

It could be minutes or hours or lifetimes before the sound of distant trumpets tears them apart.

Glimmer fidgets, trying to quell the butterflies in her stomach.

Adora offers her hand. “You ready?”  
  
Glimmer melts. With her dad officiating, and with Adoras parentage still a mystery, they’d opted to just walk in together.

“With you?” Glimmer grasps Adoras hand, squeezing it three quick times. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> My configuring for the ages (which took way longer than it should've)- Glimmer is 8 at their wedding, 18 during the begining of the show, 26 when she gets married. Netossa and Spinnerella and 21 and 22, 31 and 32, and 39 and 40 in this fic.
> 
> Had to switch around Days 2 and 4 because I got stupidly attached to my Angst piece and I think it needs more work oops.


End file.
